Hide n' Seek
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Draco se esperaba cualquier cosa desde enojo hasta miedo pero nada de eso pasó.


_Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, ''Palabras Oscuras'', del foro **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama:** Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Tomarry/Harrymort_

 _Igual y se lo dedico a mi Beta porque no hay nada más hermoso que un Dark!Drarry_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera de mi pertenencia ¿qué cosas no le cambiaría?_

 ** _Advertencia:_** _muerte de personaje_

* * *

 **Hide n' Seek**

 _Puedo sentir tu miedo_

 _Aunque, me gustaría verlo más de cerca_

 _Date prisa y corre_

 _Vamos a jugar a un pequeño juego y divirtámonos_

 _No eres muy bueno jugando al escondite_

 _No puedes esconderte de mí_

 _Paga las consecuencias_

 **Lizz – Hide and Seek (SeeU english cover)**

La torrencial lluvia golpea su cuerpo con violencia mientras corre tan rápido como puede por el enlodado parque pero no era nada fácil, no estaba acostumbrado a la actividad física y el estado del lugar tampoco ayudaba a su desesperado intento de huida. No sabe ni siquiera de donde había salido la lluvia, era un día brillante sin una sola nube y de un momento a otro todo se había puesto negro sobre su cabeza. Jadea y rodea un banquillo pero el cansancio le pasa factura más temprano que tarde y cae contra el suelo golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza.

Se gira un poco desorientado demasiado agotado por la corta carrera como para coordinar sus piernas y manos para ponerse en mano. Deja escapar un quejido y trata de sentarse pero una figura vestida totalmente de negro se para frente a él presionando un pie en su pecho para mantenerlo en su sitio.

—No eres más que un cerdo —escupe la figura parada frente a él. Se estremece de pies a cabeza luchando para controlar el miedo que le invade y lo mira envalentonado.

—Y tú asqueroso fenómeno —dice con la voz temblorosa. Un rayo cae permitiéndole ver los profundos ojos plateados de la figura antes de que una vara se ponga frente a su rostro.

Aparte del destello en los ojos platinados lo último que ve es la punta de la vara brillar en verde.

* * *

Esa mañana cuando Harry despertó tuvo la sensación de que algo había pasado. Al bajar al Gran Comedor todo el mundo hablaba en voz baja y le lanzaban miradas furtivas pero nadie parecía querer decir nada. Al sentarse toda la mesa de Gryffindor le mira con cierta lástima y eso exacerba sus nervios.

—Okey de acuerdo, sé que mi cabello no es el mejor esta mañana pero no por ello deben mirarme de esa forma.

—Harry —Hermione lo mira con cautela mirando a los demás miembros de su casa. Podrían ser la casa de la valentía pero ninguno parecía muy interesado en ejercerla. —¿No sabes lo que pasó?

—Creo que no, obviamente.

—Harry asesinaron a tu primo Dudley y a tus tíos —dice Hermione mirándolo con tristeza—. Por lo que informaron lo hizo Voldemort.

Todos en la mesa se estremecen al escucharla y ella rueda los ojos pero mantiene su expresión de condolencias. Harry por su parte se queda en blanco por unos segundos mirando a la nada analizando la noticia muy lentamente.

—Entiendo —dice y se pone en pie. Se da la vuelta y sale del Gran Comedor sin decir nada en absoluto. Distraídos como están con la actitud de Harry no notan la salida de un miembro de la mesa de Slytherin tras su amigo.

Harry camina por los pasillos hasta el séptimo piso y cada alumno que lo ve piensa que se encuentra afectado por la muerte de su única familia así que nadie pregunta nada cosa que agradece inmensamente. Al llegar al séptimo piso se dirige hacia un muro donde una puerta aparece de la nada, como si el castillo supiera exactamente lo que necesita en ese momento.

Al entrar alguien ya está ahí por lo que se dirige al sofá y se sienta a su lado. Por largo minutos se quedan simplemente así sentados sin articular ninguna palabra hasta que Harry decide girarse y romper el silencio.

—Draco no era necesario que lo hicieras —dice atrayendo la atención del rubio.

Draco se esperaba cualquier cosa desde enojo hasta miedo pero nada de eso pasó. Había un brillo en los ojos verdes de Harry que nunca antes había visto y que le hacía ver tan resplandeciente y hermoso que simplemente lo abraza y besa su frente.

—Ahora tendré que ir con los Weasley —comenta Harry abrazándolo de regreso.

—No, irás conmigo.

Harry oculta su rostro en su hombre y sonríe suave para sí mismo. Lamenta mucho que Draco se hubiera ensuciado las manos con la asquerosa sangre de sus parientes pero ellos ahora representan un problema menos. Solo quedaba deshacerse de Dumbledore y cualquiera que pudiera interponerse entre él y Draco.


End file.
